


Дрейф

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Измотанный Сэм спускается с гор.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Heartman
Kudos: 5
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Дрейф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [VolxdoSioda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda). Log in to view. 



> Бета — [Beckett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett)
> 
> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020. 

Кто-то стучит в дверь. Система оповещает Хартмана, возвращающегося из очередного визита на Берег. Он поспешно вытирает слёзы, протирает очки и идёт смотреть, кто там.

Это Сэм. Он с головы до ног в снегу, опирается на одно колено, пытаясь подняться, и стучит зубами. Его груз не такой уж большой, но Сэм явно изнемождён.

— Сэм? Господи.

— Извини, что… вторгаюсь, — умудряется выдавить он, и Хартман даже не успевает задуматься — подставляется сбоку, перекидывает руку Сэма через плечи и помогает подняться. — Ёбаные бури. Ненавижу их.

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Давай. На диван. — Теперь Хартман слышит возню ББ и может только представить, насколько замёрз контейнер — раз уж Сэма так замело. Судя по состоянию прикреплённых утеплителей, они попали в сильный темпоральный шторм. Даже у Сэма силы не безграничны. И судя по тому, как тот клюёт носом — сейчас они и вовсе на исходе.

— Сможешь отцепить груз? Раздеться? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Хартман усаживает Сэма, опускается на колени и принимается за сапоги. Так близко видно, что те изношены до предела. Боже, как он вообще передвигается в этом рванье?! За обувью следуют носки, Сэм сам кое-как выбирается из штанов. От рюкзака он уже избавился. С рубашкой сложнее — настолько та замёрзла, — но они справляются. Хартман бежит в комнату, хватает два термоодеяла и спешит назад, где быстро укутывает Сэма с ББ, которого тот покачивает, хоть и уже засыпая.

— Давай, Сэм, ложись. — Хартман пододвигает подушки, плотно закрепляет одеяла, на всякий случай повышает и температуру в комнате. Он сам точно сварится, но это не слишком высокая цена за состояние Сэма.

— Спасибо, — шепчет тот. — А ещё… можешь развязать мой хвост?

Хартман аккуратно помогает, пытаясь не задевать голову Сэма. На секунду волосы продолжают держать форму, но когда Сэм укладывается на подушку, ложатся обычной волной вокруг лица. Сэм обнимает контейнер с ББ, закрывает глаза и тут же вырубается.

Он не уверен, что приглушение света поможет, слышит оповещение, что осталась одна минута, и всё равно это делает. Устраивается в кресле, глядя на Сэма — впервые не думая о Береге и своей семье, — и замирает до остановки сердца.

К счастью, после Сэм всё ещё спит. И следующие полтора дня тоже. Даже ББ, кажется, не двигается.

Хартман может только гадать, насколько далеко в горы их занесло, или как давно Сэм нормально не отдыхал. Последний раз он видел его на Берегу — тот ненадолго зашёл, чтобы помочь искать семью. Дайхардман — требовательный босс, но теперь, когда они так близки к Амелии, он стал ещё жёстче. Не так уж тяжело представить, что он будет давать приказы Сэму до самого конца — пока те не иссякнут, или не кончится сам Сэм.

И учитывая, что Сэм нынче почти легенда, скорее сдаст именно он.

Спокойно спящим под двумя одеялами, он выглядит умиротворённым. Уставшим, но умиротворённым. Только сейчас, глядя на него, Хартман замечает, что у Сэма кривой нос, как будто неправильно сросшийся после перелома. И что на его лице мелкие белые шрамы — возможно, оставленные шрапнелью во время визитов на Берега военных зон? Мелкие детали, которые Хартман никогда не замечал, или они просто не откладывались в голове. Возможно, потому что вся жизнь Хартмана сосредоточилась вокруг его собственных потерь и страданий.

Но сейчас, когда Сэм, непривычно уязвимый, спит у него на диване, сложно думать о чём-то другом. Сэм. Человек, продолживший идти вперёд после того, как его жизнь была уничтожена. Хартман читал досье и слышал рассказы. Он знает, кто такой Сэм. Тот и сам это подтвердил.

И тихий шёпот в голове Хартмана только усилился с появлением Сэма: «Может, пора и тебе двигаться дальше. Они бы хотели тебе счастья, чтобы ты продолжал жить за них. Нашёл что-то новое, что принесёт радость».

Долгое время Хартман отмахивался от этих мыслей. Отказывался признавать, что они вообще есть. Двигаться дальше? После случившегося? Невозможно. Немыслимо. Нет, он найдёт свою семью и умрёт с ними — он не собирается умирать один! Только так.

Но он встретил Сэма на Берегу. Пустынном, холодном — бесконечной полосе чёрных песка и воды, полных костей и воспоминаний тех, кто здесь уже прошёл. И Сэм помог ему искать — хотя его собственное тело и находилось в тысячах километров, где-то ещё. Не оставил Хартмана страдать совсем одного.

Как говорится, один в поле не воин. Хартман никогда не верил в это, но с появлением Сэма всё изменилось. Тот объединял людей, и теперь Хартман, кажется, понимает, почему. Как Сэм делает невозможное.

Он не даёт скорби остановить себя. Не даёт диктовать, как ему жить. Он шаг за шагом идёт вперёд. Преодолевает горы, попадает в бури, обходит Тварей — иногда вслепую, — и всё, чтобы наладить между всеми связь. Помочь им начать жизнь заново.

Возможно, ББ делает для Сэма то же самое. Что Лу помогает ему не забыть, что надо жить. А Сэм передаёт это дальше, и идея расходится, словно вирус.

Сейчас Хартман действительно думает, что ему стоит попробовать. Может — лишь «может», — он готов двинуться дальше. Получится ли у него жить, найти счастье, и принять, что это нормально.

Он не знает ответов, пока нет, но с помощью Сэма — всё возможно.


End file.
